Sentimientos del corazón
by Amakii
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One Shot. SasuHina independientes. Porque de pequeños momentos se puede crear una historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer.  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. **

― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[SasuHina. Semi-UA: OoC] Pov: Hinata.  
Drama, Romance (?).  
 **Summary: "** Confundí el amor con la admiración. Pero finalmente tú oscuridad me envolvió sin darme cuenta. Tan sutil como tu mirada oscura y tu turbado corazón".

…Para aquellos que gusten del SH (:

 **o** oo **:O:** o **o** o **:O:** o **o** o **:O:** o **o** o **:O:** oo **o  
Sentimientos del corazón.  
[Capitulo Único]**

Tal vez, y solo tal vez el destino se burlaba traicioneramente de mí. Había momentos en que creía que la resolución que tenía era totalmente segura.

Pero momentos como estos, me hacía pensar que seguía siendo humana y me podía volver a equivocar nuevamente. Y esto era realmente lo que odiaba de mí.

Esa debilidad. Que tanto me caracteriza.

Deslice lenta y silenciosamente la mirada mientras que él no se da por enterado. ¡O dios se apiade de mí, si se entera! Trate de enfocarla en cualquier otra parte. Incluso el follaje de los arboles podría ser maravilloso. Pero nuevamente volvía a girar.

Como la manecillas del reloj que marcan de forma incesante las horas en un curso que no se puede romper.

Debía admitirlo. Él era perfecto en todo sentido, pero como todos también cometió errores. Y eso era lo que más detestaba de él.

Porque sí. Admitía, no abiertamente si no a misma que quería conocerlo a fondo, ver que tan oscuro y mallugado estaba ese corazón debajo de esa coraza fría y distante.

E irrádiale un poco de luz y cariño. Aquel que le fue arrebatado.

Deseaba darle un poco. Lo deseaba de lo más profundo del alma.

Y lo odiaba. Por despertar esta ingenuidad y amabilidad que creía perdidos. Aunque era seguro que no obtendría nada a cambio. Todo era tan contradictorio.

Una brisa fuerte revolvió mis cabellos obstruyendo durante algunos segundos la vista. Y cuando logre apártalos del rostro.

Con horror y esperanza me di cuenta de algo.

Lo deseaba. No de la forma carnal o lujuriosa como la mayoría de las personas, que solo ven su aspecto físico. Si no más bien, para compartir aquello que nadie quiere tener.

Soledad.

Por qué si ambos nos encontramos en la misma forma. Es posible salir de esta… o terminar hundiéndose más en un pozo sin retorno.

Su mirada ónix. Se clavó en mí, parecía que podía leer cada uno de mis pensamientos. Y lo único que pude ver fue mientras se alejaba que sonreía de lado. Tan efímero como el amor que alguna vez le declare a Naruto-kun.

― ¡Eh! Teme no me ignores.

Gire a ver a Naruto-kun, y él voltio su mirada hacia donde me encontraba, me dedico una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

― Ne Hinata-chan. No crees que Sasuke, es un bastardo.

No lo creía. Por qué no era de esa forma.

― Naruto-kun. Deberías atender tus heridas.

El volvió a sonreír, llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

― Eres muy buena y amable Hinata-chan. ― Soltó un suspiro. ― Perdón. Se suponía que debía entrenar contigo.

― No hay problema.

No contigo. El problema era conmigo misma y mi deseo de conocer a alguien que jamás ha dirigido algunas palabras hacia mí, no sin tener que respetar las reglas y protocolos que un clan debe seguir.

― Vamos es tarde. ¡Deben de estar preocupados por ti! Ne… pero antes vamos a Ichiraku Ramen. Verdad que me acompañaras. ¡Vamos di que sí! ¡Yo invito!

Si es tarde. Muy tarde.

 **[….]**

Los días pasan. De forma lenta para mi gusto. El sol parce no querer abandonar y se aferra de forma tímida y frenética a subsistir un poco más.

Casi, como el enamoramiento que tenía por Naruto-kun. Lo sabía, pero la ilusión tonta de ser correspondida no desaparecía de mi vista. Tonta y demasiado ingenua eso era.

Dolió el hecho de haberme rechazado. No, no dolió, mas sin embargo tarde en superarlo.

― Hyuuga.

Giro levemente y me topo con alguien que no esperaba encontrarme. Me inclino de forma respetuosa. Como debe serlo. Como se debe comportar un líder del clan.

― Uchiha. Disculpe pero que lo trae a este lugar.

El parece meditar. Mirándome de forma profunda pero a su vez analítica. Parece querer decirme algo, pero lo guarda en lo más profundo de sí. Como si el único hecho de siquiera pensarlo es una tontería.

― Realmente nada en especial. Le importaría si le acompaño en su paseo.

Más que una pregunta. Fue una orden de forma amable. Sonrío y asiento lentamente, mientras nos alejamos de los terrenos del clan.

― Es una tarde maravillosa. No lo cree Hyuuga.

Palabras banales... palabras para una plática sin sentido, que tiene un tema más profundo, una forma de comenzar algo que sería mejor decir de forma directa.

Los pasos no aumentan ni disminuyen. Las calles de Konoha aún albergan gente que va y viene de forma apresurada, las risas de los niños llegan a mis oídos como una pequeña melodía que debe estar siempre presente.

― Si. Es una tarde hermosa. Pero no creo que sea del buen clima del que desee hablarme.

Lo veo girar levemente y observarme. Después suelta una risa ronca pero varonil haciendo vibrar sus hombros, para finalmente sonreír de lado. Solo como ellos lo saben hacer.

― Tiene razón. Se ha vuelto una mujer muy perceptiva Hyuuga.

No agrega más. Y creo es mejor, pues empiezo a sentir un calor ir subiendo a mis mejillas. Desvío la vista y lo que me encuentro es algo que jamás espere ver.

Uchiha también observa, y voltea a verme de reojo.

― Si le incomoda esa escena. Podemos ir a otro sitio.

Posiblemente eso sea lo mejor. Giro levemente sobre sí misma. Algo amargo sube y quema mi garganta. Siento que el oxígeno no llega. Puesto que mi corazón se comprime. Se comprime como si quisiera dejar de existir, dejando solo un hueco.

Algo… vacío.

Doy el primer paso para retirarme cuando detrás de sí. Siento un par de presencias, no hay necesidad de voltear para ver quién es.

― Que haces aquí Itachi.

Siento una mirada quemarme con fuerza, como si quisiera que no estuviera en este lugar. Ahora es cuando quisiera ser la de antes. Si, aquella que corría de todo, de todo aquello que le hace daño.

Como ahora.

― Solo salí a dar un paseo junto a Hinata-san.

Giro para quedar frente a Uchiha. Abro los ojos ante la sorpresa de decir que fue una salida casual. Algo planeado.

Sube con más fuerza, hasta quedar grabado en mis mejillas. Vergüenza y tal vez una pizca de enojo. Si enojo, no deseo dar segundas impresiones.

― Fue solo coincidencia.

Volteo a ver al par frente a mí. Y la mirada que quemaba es la de Sakura-san. Una mujer bella e inteligente. Pero con un único defecto, amar sin ser correspondida.

― Tsk. Como si importara.

Entonces él se centra en mí. Me recorre y me desnuda frente a sus ojos. Me toca tan sutil, que siento perder el conocimiento. Finalmente desvía la vista a su hermano. Y le mira de cierta forma que no se describir. En aquellos otros pozos negros solo hay diversión. Muy mal disimulada.

― Sasuke-kun. Vamos lo prometiste.

Bajo la vista a ver el agarre que tiene en la muñeca izquierda.

Y la tentación no se hace esperar. Quiero separarla, alejarla y tomar con mis manos la suya y borrar cualquier otro contacto femenino.

Si. Estoy tentada hacerlo.

Pero… No lo hago, no todavía.

Además, que tal si es ese el contacto femenino que espera. Después de todo, es probable que él, le quiera. Han estado años juntos como el equipo siete, no sería de extrañar. A su lado yo solo soy una mocosa más.

Si una niña con pensamientos volátiles, que no sabe lo que quiere.

Y ellos son adultos, que incluso han compartido un beso… un contacto íntimo.

Algo que jamás he experimentado, y se supone guardas para esa personal especial. ¿Acaso es él esa persona especial? No lo sé, pero tampoco puedo negar nada, no cuando no sé lo que en realidad puede pasar en un futuro.

― Sucede algo malo Hyuuga.

La pregunta me llega de forma suave en un susurro. Y entonces me doy cuenta que he bajado la mirada al suelo, y aprieto levemente mis puños en mi pantalón. Trato de disimular o al menos no estropear más las cosas.

Asiento. Porque algo obstruye mi voz. Algo arde y pica y sé que por más patético que parezca. Me encantaría que el suelo se abriera y me tragara.

― ¡Oh cierto! Naruto menciono que le gustaría verte en la tarde. En la academia, Hinata.

La voz tranquila de Sakura-san me llego de forma lejana. Levante levemente la mirada, y vi claro un desafío. Uno que ni ella misma conocía siquiera. Asentí, mientras que sentía una mano grande y firme en mi hombro.

¿Una consolación acaso? No. Pero se sentía bien. Así que simplemente la deje.

― Claro. Gracias Sakura-san. Debo irme si me disculpan.

E hice una reverencia, sin voltear a verlos de nuevo. Una vez me retire todavía en la lejanía escuchaba hablar a Sakura-san;

― ¡Pero vamos lo prometiste Sasuke-kun! Mo… eres malo, ¡Eso no es bueno deberías socializar un poco más!

Negué. En verdad era persistente.

― Parece ser que mi hermanito tonto, no la tiene fácil.

Entonces me di cuenta que no venía sola. Me detuve, y le mire insistente por una respuesta. Él me devolvió la mirada para terminar evadiendo yo la mía. No lo soportaba, parecía que ellos eran capaces de leer todo y encontrar los secretos más profundos del alma.

― Creo… que aquí nos despedimos, Uchiha. Fue agradable estar en su compañía. Gracias.

Su mirada se clavó profundamente, para después asentir mientras soltaba un suspiro.

― También lo fue para mí. Aunque estoy seguro que no era la compañía que quería. ¿Me equivocó?

Enfoque mí vista lo más rápido que pude. Era tan obvio. ¿Acaso todos eran capaces de leerme?, no podía guardar nada para mí como un secreto.

― No sé de qué habla.

Me encogí sobre sí misma. Él se imponía ante mí sin dejarme huir. Él se había percatado de eso y tal vez podría decírselo. Un miedo mezclado con vergüenza me atravesó, y rogué porque solo el supiera.

― No diré nada. Además no me concierne. Pero, debes saber que no eres alguien que puede pasar como indiferente.

Y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo. Y mis pensamientos se sumieron en una niebla espesa. ¿Podría ser posible…?

No perdía nada con intentarlo ¿Cierto?

 **[….]**

Las carcajadas inundaban el lugar. Me sentí incomoda cuando los civiles nos observaron, y sentía hervir mis mejillas con fuerza.

― No lo puedo creer. Hinata ¿En que estabas pensando para hacer algo así?

Y volvió a estallar frente a mí. Me contuve de decir algo más. No podía avergonzarme más, debí haberme reunido en algún otro lugar. Algo privado. Pero era tan ingenua en ocasiones que creí conveniente venir a confesarme en un lugar público. E Ino-san, no la ponía fácil.

― ¡Dios, eso fue divertido! Y bien, ¿Qué era ese algo importante que querías decirme?

Y me replantee seriamente seguir. Pero estaba aquí y no podía retractarme no ahora. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar toda la verdad, la pequeña campanilla sonó dando paso a un trío de personas que no creí encontrar caminar juntas de forma tranquila. Pero ahí estaban ellos.

― ¡Oh! pero si es la frente de marquesina. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

Vi como la mano de Ino-san se levantaba en forma de saludo, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa ladina y burlona.

― ¡Calla! ¡Maldita puerca! Hola Hinata., ¿Qué tal tu día?

― Hola. ― Para nada iba bien mi día, pero podía mentir ¿No? ―Muy bien.

E Ino-san hizo un puchero. Finalmente las personas que los acompañaban también se sentaron junto a nosotras.

― ¡Oh, Hinata-chan tan linda como siempre! Gracias por lo del otro día, en verdad lo disfrute mucho. Fue delicioso.

Sentí varios pares de ojos enfocarse en mi dirección, con diferentes sentimientos desde la confusión hasta la picardía. ¡Oh en que líos me metes Naruto-kun!

― No fue de nada, Naruto-san.

Vi cómo se formaba una mueca de disgusto, pero al final acepto la forma en como le llame.

― Y bien. Que fue ese algo que hicieron. Picarones.

La forma divertida y traviesa de Ino-san salió a relucir. Y empecé a sumirme en la silla. No quería estar aquí. No ahora, y mi salvación llego tan rápido a la mente. Que termine levantándome de forma abrupta, y con una coordinación inigualable me tropecé cayendo sobre el regazo de los dos únicos hombres.

Había dos opciones; quedarme justo donde estaba y desmayarme ó salir corriendo sin ver a nadie.

Y tal como lo pensé lo hice.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, con la cara hirviendo con fuerza. Lo único que escuche fue la voz de Ino-san gritándome, la risa de Naruto-kun inundando el lugar. Y la voz de Sakura-san gritando que se callara.

Suspire una vez estuve lejos. Trate de regularizar el ritmo cardiaco que se había empeñado en alterarse de forma brutal. Mientras apoyaba mis manos en el tronco de un árbol.

― Eres rápida. No creí que fueras capaz de salir de esa, Hyuuga.

Me incorpore tan rápido como oí la voz. Y al momento desee desaparecer y lo podía hacer. Era una konoichi, pero simplemente no lo hice.

― L-lamento lo sucedido. N-no fue mi intención.

Desvié la vista y vi de reojo como su espalda se despegaba del tronco del árbol, y cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron y me sorprendió ver lo profundos de estos mirarme tratando de descifrar algo al observarme.

― El dobe de Naruto, confía mucho en ti. Tienen algún tipo de relación.

Decir que no me sorprendió seria mentir. Uchiha Sasuke, no es alguien que diría algo tan extenso y personal. Y entones me di cuenta cuando su boca formo una línea, lo había dicho sin pensar y sus ojos se turbaron tan breve como el hecho de verlo pasar a un lado.

No solo él estaba sorprendido por sus acciones, incluso yo no creía nada de esto, era irreal.

― No. Él es alguien importante para mí, además es mi maestro y mi ejemplo a seguir.

Pude escuchar como los paso se detenían. Gire para poder ver sus reacciones esas que son contadas. Él solo volteo a verme sobre su hombro.

― Pero tú estas enamorada de él.

Y desapareció tal y como lo hizo su hermano, pero esas últimas palabras sonaron más como un reclamo.

Sonreí tontamente.

Camine un poco más de forma tranquila, observando ocasionalmente la copa de los arboles mecerse y las madres de familia llevar de la mano a sus hijos. Entonces lo decidí. Llegaría al fondo, no iba a retroceder como una cobarde y le robaría su corazón para curarlo o acompañarlo en su soledad.

No me podía comparar a la que alguna vez fue su amada, tampoco podía hacer que la olvidara, pero estaba segura que, abriría solo un poco de espacio para mí. Y seria egoísta decir que no me gustaría ser solo yo. Pero alguien había llegado antes. Y no era tarde aún como para no intentarlo.

Intentar conocerlo y sanarle. Intentar entrar en su corazón.

 **[…]**

Los días pasan de forma presurosa. Trato de enfocar todos los acontecimientos y darles una secuencia ordenada en mi mente que es todo un lio.

Agarro firmemente el picaporte de la puerta, mientras intento acallar los nervios y los latidos desbocados de un corazón, que desea salir huyendo. Inhalo y exhalo de forma lenta, para finalmente abrir la puerta. La pequeña más sin embargo agradable brisa de verano golpea con fuerza pero acariciando suavemente mi rostro.

Una vez fuera de los terrenos y con mis manos estrujando entre ellas un par de bentos, camino hacia el único lugar donde se, podre encontrar al par personas que busco.

Mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina cada vez que me doy cuenta, que estoy cerca del lugar el aire empieza a ser escaso, pero fuerzo los pulmones a tomar un poco más.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso me quieres matar?, ¡Qué demonios te pasa ahora!

Los gritos de Naruto-kun inundan un pequeño lugar alejado de la aldea, un claro donde se reúne con Uchiha-san a entrenar, cuando no desean estar en los campos de entrenamiento. Me asomo detrás de unos árboles, mientras la brisa leve juega con algunos cabellos rebeldes.

― Eso es porque eres un idiota. Estas demasiado distraído, o eres simplemente más débil que yo.

La arrogancia con la que lo dice me hace creer, que podría ser una verdad. Pero la mueca de Naruto-kun mientras se limpia la comisura de la boca dice todo lo contrario.

Está a punto de contestarle de regreso Naruto-kun, cuando se percata de mi presencia. No solo él se da cuenta, y aunque no es la primera vez que vengo si siente como tal. Se levanta tan rápido sacudiendo su ropa, y trotando de forma apresurada llega hasta estar frente a mí.

― ¡Oh Hinata-chan! Al fin llegas, ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!

Me sonríe ampliamente dando un fuerte abrazo, y restregando su mejilla contra la mía. Siento que mis pies se despegan del suelo después de todo él es alto, y mi estura es demasiado baja.

― Suéltala dobe. Empieza a perder color.

Entonces centro mi mirada en él. Sus ojos como se está haciendo una costumbre me recorren, y se enfoca un par de segundos en los míos. Es como si con la mirada quisiéramos decir algo que con palabras no se puede. Aunque después de aquella ocasión no hemos vuelto a cruzar más que los simples y vacíos saludos de cortesía.

Por ello no puedo evitar sonrojarme levemente en su presencia y en su forma de mirarme.

― Celoso teme.

Naruto-kun se restriega un poco, abrazándome y robándome el poco aliento.

― ¡Hinata-chan es mía, y de nadie más!

Declara de forma posesiva. Entonces un tirón en mi mano, se siente mientras soy atraída a otro cuerpo, algo oscuro y frío, que sin embargo es tibio a su manera.

Mi cara termina escondida en un pecho firme, el calor empieza a subir cuando me doy cuenta de nuestras posiciones. El olor inunda mis fosas nasales un olor casi imperceptible pero que es agradable. Nada dulzón o demasiado amargo.

Uno de sus brazos sujeta con fuerza mi espalda, mientras que el otro todavía aprisiona mi muñeca.

― Mmm... ¡¿Que significa esto teme?!¡Planeas acaso robarme a Hinata-chan!

No me muevo, me lo impide tanto el agarre como la vergüenza que me recorre. El aprieta levemente de forma natural mi cuerpo al suyo. En otro tiempo me hubiera sentido feliz porque Naruto-kun mencionara esas palabras. Pero ahora son unas palabras cargadas de sentimientos de fraternidad y compañerismo.

― Dobe.

Y entonces la presencia Naruto-kun desparece. Permanezco sin moverme siento que si lo hago algo se rompería. Y no habría un retorno. La brisa y el mecer de las copas de los árboles se oyen. Mas lo único que ahora estoy captando, es el sonido de un corazón latiendo con fuerza pero calmadamente. Todo lo contrario al mío.

― Uchiha-san.

Siento coma la calidez oscura deja de envolverme. Algo frío me recorre, aunque el sol en su punto medio este dando más calor y luz.

Unos dedos finos que parecen no ser los de un ninja recorren mis mejillas, un tacto suave casi inexistente.

Elevo la mirada para ver la profundidad de su alma. Y las últimas palabras de Uchiha, llegan lentamente...

― "No diré nada. Además no me concierne. Pero, debes saber que no eres alguien que puede pasar como indiferente."

Pero si eran verdaderas…

― Hyuuga. Escúchame, pues no tengo planeado repetirlo de nuevo.

Asiento levemente, aún sin dejar de acariciarme. Él se acerca y por inercia levanto mi cara para poder verlo. Sus ojos fijos en los míos. Y me doy cuenta que tan turbado estas sus pensamientos. Como si lo que estuviera por hacer no fuera lo correcto.

Su aliento choca contra mi rostro con un olor, y posible sabor a menta. Como instinto muerdo mis labios. Tengo ganas de probarlo.

Cierro los ojos al verlo tan cerca, su presencia me envuelve, abrazándome con fuerza. No es como la de Naruto-kun que resplandece y es cálida. La de él es oscura y fría más sin embargo me gusta de esa manera.

― Aléjate.

Y vuelve a desaparecer dejándome sola y con un sentimiento amargo de añoranza. Como único recuerdo el tacto de algo suave y cálido que estuvo por breves segundos en la comisura de mis labios.

Inevitablemente, me dejo caer, no como derrota. Si no para levantarme con más fuerza.

 **[…]**

Miro a un lado y hacia otro. Los pasillos del complejo Hyuuga están vacíos, lo cual es bueno para mí. Hace unos días me encontré con Uchiha en las puertas de la aldea. Y como se viene haciendo una costumbre, me saludo y acompaño. El trayecto tal vez paso de forma agradable y silenciosa. Pero todo eso se vino abajo con aquellas palabras que menciono.

― Parece ser que algo sucedió, no es así Hyuuga.

No le respondí inmediatamente. Tampoco iba a decir que no sabía de lo que hablaba pues sería una mentira.

― Me pidió que me alejara.

Aunque tampoco es como si tuviéramos una relación amistosa. A él me dirigía de forma diferente tal vez porque siempre se encontraba con Sakura-san y Naruto-kun, y se volvió una costumbre a la hora de saludarlo. O tal vez era porque era el único que no me miraba inferior o con recelos por ser una Hyuuga. Si no más bien de forma indiferente, como si mi presencia no le importa.

Y así era.

― E de creer, que no se dará por vencida.

Escuche sutilmente su voz llegar. Gire a verlo de reojo mientras el calor subía.

― Es alguien terco, pero de buen corazón. Y usted es muy persistente y hermosa.

Boquee un par de veces, para jalar un poco de oxígeno. Que alguien que es asediado por casi toda la población femenina diga algo así, es para guardarlo en un pergamino como secreto.

― En todo caso le deseo suerte.

Y en un par de cuervos desapareció. Negué mientras caminaba de forma lenta, en el trayecto me encontré con Ino-san que aún se reía de la tontería que había hecho. Y volvió a insistirme con que le dijera aquello importante. Le negué. Por ahora ese algo era personal y seria yo quien lo solucionara. Además me gustaría darle una sorpresa.

Mientras la noche era solo alumbrada con una hermosa luna y como fieles compañeras las estrellas. No pude evitar relacionarlas con nosotros.

Al inicio esto era un pensamiento de querer saber más de alguien conocer aquellos sentimientos que guarda, que sin darme cuenta termine atrapada y envuelta sin ninguna salida.

Tal como la luna acompañaba a la oscura noche. No importa por cuantas fases pase. Siempre estará a su lado.

Camine entre los espesos arboles tratando de no dañarme en el trayecto. Conocía el camino de memoria, pero eso no quitaba el tener algún imprevisto.

Una presencia unos pasos detrás, me dijo que tendría compañía una vez más… la luna se alzaba esplendorosa en lo alto, y decidí sería el único testigo del anhelo que sentía por él. Mi corazón saltaba cada vez que mis ojos lo captaban o cuando mi cuerpo lo sentía pasar cerca rosándome. No había huida, y aunque me dije que no retrocedería como una cobarde a final de cuentas termine haciendo todo lo contario.

― Uchiha-san. Que le trae a este lugar. Más en mi presencia.

Las leves pisadas en el suelo llegaron a mis oídos no gire. Por qué sabía que él era consciente que conocía todos sus movimientos.

― No soy Itachi. Eso lo deberías saber.  
― Claro. Él es una persona mucho más amable y menos terca.

Escuche un bufido por lo bajo.

― Eres rara Hyuuga.

Entonces me acerque aunque no sabría decir como lo hice termine llegando hasta donde él se encontraba. Adelante había un pequeño claro con un rio calmo.

― No me refería a eso. Si no que usted me dijo que quería que me alejara. Y lo hice, pero usted Uchiha-san actúa diferente a lo que dice y piensa.

― Es tu culpa. No la mía, eres persistente.

Y fui consciente que en parte era de esa forma. Me movía de forma que nuestras miradas se cruzaran ocasionalmente, que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran y la calidez de estos golpeara al otro de forma abrumadora, dejando a su paso con ganas de sentir al otro.

― No tanto como Sakura-san.

Y recordé aquella escena. Y eso me hizo dudar. Le observe los claros rayos de luz iluminaban su rostro, y su cabello azabache brillaba. Y el entendió mi mensaje, pues sus labios formaron una sonrisa ladina.

― Celosa Hyuuga.

Una de sus manos actuó por instinto y sujeto mi mentón para no huir de su mirada. Y aunque sus ojos brillaban ahí en el fondo estaba el recuerdo persistente de alguien más. Alguien que le daño, y solo por esa razón intentaba alejarme. Pero no lo permitiría, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

― Si. Si estoy celosa. Pero yo quiero estar a su lado.

El abrió ligeramente los ojos. Para después cerrarlos, y observarme de forma seria.

― El dobe. Estoy consciente que su relación dista de ser alumna maestro.

Le sonreí ampliamente, tomándolo desprevenido.

― Nauto-kun, es alguien importante. Y es verdad en alguna ocasión le confesé mis sentimientos. Pero estos no eran lo que creí. Confundí el amor con la admiración a la única persona que vio en mí a alguien fuerte.

El pareció pensarlo y finalmente soltó mi mentón. Extrañe la calidez que me ofrecía, pero no objete nada. Espere paciente a que dijera algo, o hiciera algún comentario.

― Eres diferente a ella…

Sentí como si me apuñalaran. Me estaba comparando, estaba diciéndome en mi cara que solo me quería utilizar para olvidar a quien le traiciono. Retrocedí un par de pasos, y el los avanzo. Sentí como algo inundaba mi rostro, y lo odie por provocar mi dolor. Lo odie por quererlo.

Pero eran tan superficiales esos sentimientos, pues algo mucho más grande había crecido con el tiempo.

― ¡Espera, Hyuuga!

Y desaparecí de su vista.

 **[…]**

De misión en misión, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para mí. Kiba-kun y Shino-kun me han dejado sola en la aldea. Naruto-kun los llevo a una misión, diciendo que no me podía llevar no cuando aún estaba débil por la anterior misión. Fruncí el ceño de solo recordarlo, como pude ser tan descuidada para no haberme dado cuenta que unos ninjas estaban escondidos. Mis ojos podían ver todo a su alrededor, pero al parecer yo estaba siega. Me había concentrado tanto en los enemigos del frente que olvide verificar si no había más en los alrededores.

Bufe por lo bajo, al saber que fue un error que pudo constarme la vida o la de mis compañeros.

Mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que las hojas de los arboles estaban en tonalidades marrones, y algunas otras se encontraban cubriendo gran parte de la calles de la aldea. El viento que soplaba era un poco más frío de lo normal. Lo cual avisaba que muy pronto seria invierno.

Todo cambia. Pero como consecuencia todo eso es favorable.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué será de él?, Intente verle y remediar -aunque fue su culpa- también no le di tiempo y salí huyendo. Deje de remover esos recuerdos y me centre en encontrar su chackra o en todo caso encontrarlo en alguna calle.

Todo fue inútil. Él no estaba y posiblemente no se encuentre, a lo mejor tuvo una misión, no lo sé. Me dejo caer en el suelo, encima de las cabezas de los Hokages. Desde del lugar puedo observar los últimos colores que matizan el crepúsculo. La gama que forman me hacen pensar que todas las personas somos de esa forma, poseemos diferentes matices.

Excepto él.

Sonrío por lo bajo y cierro los ojos dejando caer un poco de mi peso sobre mis brazos puestos hacia atrás. La brisa tardía del lugar recorre con tranquilidad mi rostro acariciándome con suavidad, y con ello trayendo un olor agradable.

― Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Qué me hiciste…?

Pregunto a la nada.

― Nada, Hyuuga. Es solo que eres rara.

Me sobresalto ante eso. Me levanto y giro con rapidez, justo en ese momento la brisa se hizo más fuerte y con ello remueve con fuerza el cabello de ambos. Lo observo y él me devuelve la mirada. Me siento nerviosa, no hay nada que temer, tampoco que perder. Una realidad demasiado cruda. No hay inicio tampoco un final.

― Y-yo lo siento. No fue…  
― Basta. No tienes por qué disculparte, por algo que no es tu causa. Acaso quieres volver a las viejas mañas.

Las mejillas la siento arder ante lo pronunciado. Es verdad que en la academia era demasiado tímida y débil. Me disculpaba por todo, cuando ni siquiera algo hubiese sido mi culpa.

― No. No quiero. Pero...

Él se acerca un poco quedando a un metro tal vez menos. No tengo idea ni tampoco me importa.

― No eres como ella, y no lo serás. No te creo capaz de traicionar… o traicionarme.

Abro los ojos ante eso. Desvío la vista y, él se acerca más.

― Eres mucho más madura… Hinata.

Siento que todo se mueve. Mi mundo es una fortuna extraña. Levanto con lentitud mi mano hasta tomar parte de su playera negra y estrujarla con fuerza en mi puño. Puedo sentir su pecho bajo esta y como él en un atrevido movimiento lleva una de sus manos detrás de mí nuca para acercarme hasta quedar con el rostro en su pecho.

― Y es eso lo que me gusta de ti.

Levante el rostro solo para sentir como roza con suavidad y lentitud mis labios con los suyos, no los mueve solo los deja de esa forma.

El mundo alrededor se hace borroso, y solo soy yo a su lado.

Detrás la noche a caído y ha envuelto no solo mi cuerpo sino también a mi corazón.

"… eres mía Hinata".

oo **:O:** o **o** o **:O:** o **o** o **:O:** o **o** o **:O:** oo **o**

 **Notas finales.  
** ¡Buenas! Esperó les guste este SH. Lamento si hay cosas que no concuerden, faltas de ortografía o redacción.  
Tal vez hay cosas que no explique, pero ojala se entendieran entre líneas XD no soy buena escribiendo, pero espero que el coqueteo (?) sutil de Hinata se entendiera además que ella se empezó a interesar por quererlo conocer y al final termino enamorándose (?). O por cierto Sasuke era mayor, no hubo masacre y Naruto era su sensei XD  
Esto es un revoltijo…

 **Byee** **  
Hanasaki95.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaimer:  
Los personajes utilizados para esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**_ _ **.**_

 **Advertencias:** OoC; UA. SasuHina.  
 **Género:** Romance y pizcas de humor.  
 **Clasificación:** K+. **  
Summary:** La curiosidad mata y la suya la llevaría a su perdición.  
― _'pensamientos.'  
_ ― "Hablan."

 **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o  
Serie Drabbles y One Shot.**

 **::**

 **[Curiosidad]**

Sus pensamientos estaban bastantes nublados, si alguien le preguntará ¿Cuál era la razón de tener una cara como idiota?, posiblemente la respuesta hubiera sido señalar al tipo frente a ella, o bueno en realidad decir que un completo desconocido la había dejado totalmente ensimismada, porque siendo honestos ella era el tipo de persona que no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, todo lo contrario, creía más en los sentimientos de una persona, que solo dejarse llevar por una cara bonita.

¿Pero entonces como llego a esta situación?

Si solo había salido de su pequeño apartamento a comprar un poco de leche para su gato, y ahora estaba empotrada contra la sucia pared de un callejón siendo básicamente asaltada, ¡Pero vamos! que parecía en un trance donde no sabía decir o hacer. Aunque lo más lógico sería decir que ella sola se había metido en tan embarazosa e incómoda situación.

¡¿Quién en su santo juicio sigue a un tipo desconocido?!

La curiosidad mata y la suya la llevaría a su perdición.

― "Bien, estoy esperando una respuesta ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?"

Hinata que estaba apoyada en la pared, había prestado más atención al movimiento de los labios ajenos que en sí, a la pregunta. ¿Qué le diría? Que solo lo siguió porque le pareció interesante y tenía un lindo trasero. Ante sus deducciones un pequeño sonrojo se fue formando. Y era un milagro que no hubiera caído desmallada desde tiempo atrás.

Y es que estar prisionera entre la pared y un cuerpo fornido masculino, que le pasaba con una cabeza o tal vez más. Era todo un logro, ella aun recordaba cuando se encontraba en secundaria y le gustaba aquel chico rubio, sus sonrojos cuando este le miraba o la descubría mirándolo eran épicos y que decir, cuando se acercaba a ella lo suficiente en lo cual solo atinaba a caer inconsciente. Entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo ha seguido?

― "N-no lo sé, yo… bueno te vi y…"

Y prefirió guardar silencio cuando vio como el seño de él se acentuaba un poco más, le parecía adorable. Aunque en cualquier otra ocasión ese simple hecho la hubiera hecho temblar de miedo porque la molestia que iba marcando no solo su seño sino su mirada fulminante era una clara advertencia.

― "Eres rara."

Un pequeño pinchazo se clavó en su corazón ante lo dicho pero lo ignoro cuando vio cómo él se alejaba de ella, ahora si dándole su espacio y entonces reparo en la apariencia de él, era guapo, bastante guapo a decir verdad, y tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de pasar su mano por ese cabello alborotado que se paraba en punta. Desvió su vista cuando se dio cuenta que él también le miraba fijamente.

― "Empiezo a creer que eres otra de mis acosadoras"

Se sintió ofendida, pero cayó en la cuenta que en cierta forma era verdad. Si, ella era una acosadora.

― "No era mi intención, es solo que… tuve curiosidad."

Bajo su cabeza, al ver que él solo alzaba una delgada ceja en su dirección y ponía cara de: ' _esa es tu razón'_ , se mordió el labio y trato de calmar sus nervios y bajar el sonrojo que cada vez se iba haciendo más notorio. Sintió como él dejaba de mirarle y comenzaba a alejarse, sus pies por iniciativa se despegaron y trataron de seguirle no entendiendo su comportamiento ni su preceder, pero por alguna razón quería estar con él un poco más.

― "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

― "No lo sé."

Contesto bastante segura. Él solo le observaba en la salida del callejón sobre su hombro. Él no giro hacia ella ni hizo ademan de decirle que se alejara solo siguió su rumbo y ella como animalito perdido fue tras él. Cada vez caminaban más lejos de aquel lugar donde estuvieron, pero ella solo era consiente de como la brisa movía el cabello de él, de un lado hacia el otro, el cómo su espalda ancha se veía fuerte y firme siendo cubierta por una chamarra de cuero negro, y eso pantalones verde oscuro se pegaban dejándole una vista espectacular de su bien desarrollado trasero, junto al sonido de la suela de sus botas oscuras que dejaba un eco de sus pasos, pasos que iba siguiendo.

― "¿Cuánto planeas seguirme?"

Estuvo tentada a contestar como las veces anteriores, pero…

― "¿A dónde me quieres llevar?"

Entonces él se detuvo y la vio de pies a cabeza, reparando en su imagen. Vio el amago de una pequeña sonrisa y como de una forma demasiado lenta llevaba una mano a su mentón en forma pensativa mientras que con la otra se apoyaba teniéndola atravesada en su estómago. Sintió pequeños y variados escalofríos recorrer su espalda, cuando la sonrisa fue ladeada y esos ojos ónix antes molestos ahora emitían un brillo demasiado misterioso.

Retrocedió un paso.

Él lo avanzo.

Retrocedió tres pasos.

Y él parecía divertido, pues cuando estuvo a punto de atrapar su brazo para tomarla, ella ya había girado sobre sus talones y se había echado a correr.

No podía más que sentir como su corazón quería salir de su pecho. Había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, tanto así que solo atino una vez llegado a su destino cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejarse resbalar mientras sus mejillas ardían ante lo vivido hace poco.

El sonido de su gato maullando le hizo recordar a que iba, lo había olvidado por completo.

Suspirando se puso de pie, y se dirigió a su mascota.

Su curiosidad le causaría un día de estos demasiados problemas. Lo que ella ignoraba es que ya tenía un problema, un problema en el cual no sería la única involucrada. Después de todo… ¿Quién no tiene curiosidad?

…  
Llevaba una semana.

Una semana donde su pequeño hermanito tenía una sonrisa de esas que no presagiaban nada bueno. Como en la ocasión que le puso picante a sus dulces preferidos, y termino detestándolos y la única razón que había dado Sasuke:

― "No me gusta lo dulce, mph"

¡Pero a él le encantaban!, y por ello había amarrado a Sasuke a una silla mientras frente a el destruía su peluche de jitomate, sacándole el relleno y dándole uno nuevo, si… con dulce.

Bien ese no era el punto, el punto era que Sasuke estaba bastante sonriente, y eso en si era sinónimo de apocalipsis, y tal vez una situación lo llevo a otra y como todo hermano mayor preocupado por la integridad del pequeño -y la propia-, lo había estado siguiendo de incognito. Así que para él, la mayor parte del tiempo que lo siguió y no descubrió nada fue frustrante. Pero fue toda una sorpresa cuando a la salida del colegio Sasuke llego a un parque nada lejos de su escuela y casa y detrás de él una hermosa jovencita vestida en un pulcro traje.

Vio cómo su pequeño hermanito daba la vuelta y de repente tenía a la jovencita pegada al tronco de un árbol susurrándole algunas cosas que él no podía escuchar, pero por el sonrojo que esta iba adquiriendo se daba una idea.

Eso a lo mejor no era un trauma en sí, sino el trauma vino cuando él fue a recoger la boleta de calificaciones y se dio cuenta.

La linda jovencita que su hermano había hecho sonrojar en realidad era la tutora del grupo.

La tutora de Sasuke.

Hyuuga Hinata.

…  
Ino conocía bastante a su amiga, así que en una de sus tantas pláticas entre mujeres para compartir tips de belleza, consejos de cuidado de la piel, ella se había dado cuenta de ese algo que aquejaba a su amiga. Hinata tenía una fuerte frustración, y no cualquiera sino una de esas que ante cualquier hecho te llevan a imaginar situaciones de lo más bizarras.

Así fue como un día la abordo con la pregunta que toda mejor amiga te haría.

― "¿Quién es la fuente de tu frustración sexual, Hinata?"

Lo único que había obtenido era que el helado que sostenía la aludida entre sus manos lo apretara con fuerza y este callera al suelo, seguido de ella.

Había bufado molesta mientras arrastraba un cuerpo inconsciente que se encontraba en un plano terrenal diferente al suyo.

Más tarde por error o por razones equivocadas se dio cuenta del causante y problema de su amiga.

Uchiha Sasuke, su alumno.

Debía admitir, tenía buenos gustos y un espectacular trasero. ¡Que más daba! eso en si era excitante.

…  
Era idiota, no, no lo era.

Había estado vigilando los movimientos de su Hinata-sama, y cada vez que esta miraba un buen y delicioso jitomate, por alguna extraña razón adquiría un inmenso sonrojo y empezaba a sangrar de la nariz, mientras murmuraba cosas como.

― "!Oh dios!, ¡No, no, más maduro! ¡Oh sí!"

Y él por esa razón había tomado un odio tremendo ante tan pecaminosos jitomates -en general- y los había confiscado de la mansión provocando que la servidumbre tuviera problemas para cocinar algunos platillos. Así que un día sin pensarlo mucho había salido temprano del trabajo para recoger a su Hinata-sama y abordarla con la pregunta de tan extraño comportamiento.

Pero jamás espero ver a su Hinata-sama acorralada detrás de los jardines del colegio, mientras una de las ya más que sonrojadas mejillas de ella, era mordida y lambida por un chico de cabello oscuro, dejándolo completamente petrificado en su sitio siendo un espectador de tales comportamientos inapropiados.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de la razón del comportamiento de su Hinata-sama.

Ese chico -el cual ya odiaba- restregaba dicho jitomate en las mejillas de su prima para proceder con lo que vio.

Definitivamente debía eliminar a tan pecaminosos jitomates como el causante de que su Hinata-sama se desmallara cada vez que mirara uno y murmurara un:

― "mmm Sasuke."

…  
La sonrisa que ocultaba tal vez rallaba en lo pervertido.

Pero es que tal situación le divertía demasiado. Y es que ver como su alumno y la mejor tutora que tenían, estaban envueltos en tan tremenda situación. Le llevaba a pensar en escribir un libro, un libro como los que él leía.

Y no era para nada sorprendente que la mayoría, sino que todos sabían lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

Pero como él era un director bastante flexible, además que la situación le parecía demasiado entretenida se haría de oídos sordos y el ciego. Claro que si eso llegaba a oídos de más arriba tendría un verdadero problema, y tendría que solucionarlo. Y bueno, la solución que él tenía era la siguiente.

Encerrarlos en un salón bajo llave.

Si, él era el mejor director.

…  
Sasuke, sabía que Itachi le estuvo siguiendo desde tiempo atrás, que la mejor amiga de Hinata, Ino los había descubierto en el salón de clase mientras él le besaba el cuello, para después solo dejarla con ganas de mas, que el primo de esta los había descubierto en los jardines del colegio donde el saboreaba su verdura preferida junto a las mejillas de Hinata, y bueno el director era un perdido.

Así que él solo tenía que acabar con aquello que había empezado con simple curiosidad aquella tarde donde ella le había seguido y donde jamás le quito la mirada de su trasero.

Debía admitir Hyuuga Hinata era un pequeño felino que estaba dispuesto a matar.

Sonrió internamente mientras se acercaba a su objetivo. Más tarde se preocuparía por no asistir a las demás clases. Actualmente tenía que saciar la curiosidad de cierta persona.

Se divertiría mucho haciéndola sonrojar y gritar su nombre.

¿Cuál era aquel salón que menciono Kakashi, donde les encerraría…?

 **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o  
**

**Notas finales.  
** ¡Buenas! Quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron. Y bueno, esta no es una continuación pero ojala les guste los capítulos independientes que estaré subiendo :D 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declaimer:  
Los personajes utilizados para esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**_ _ **.**_

 **Advertencias:** OoC; UA. SasuHina.  
 **Género:** Romance.  
 **Clasificación:** T. **  
Summary:** ambos se exigían de forma lenta estar juntos, porque sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente.  
― _'pensamientos.'  
_ ― "Hablan."

 _Gracias a quienes comentaron, espero y les guste este Two-shot. Lamento por ahí algunos dedazos lo subo pero aún no lo editaba bien. XD_

 **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o  
Serie Drabbles y One Shot.  
[Textura. Parte I]**

Sus manos picaron de forma escandalosa.

Podía sentir el aire pesado, tal vez fuera su imaginación pero la presión era tanta que le costaba siquiera respirar.

Llevo sus manos a envolver la copa de helado que estaba sobre la mesa. Y de lo único que fue consiente, es que el frio que esta tenia no lograría siquiera tranquilizarla.

Suspiro mentalmente, porque de otra forma ella soltaría un sonido vergonzoso.

Subió su mirada con suavidad y trato de no ser tan obvia. Pero era tan imposible cuando frente a ti tienes la perfección en carne y hueso. Podría derretirse en esos momentos cuando se dio cuenta que él le miraba de una forma ardiente.

Sin poder evitarlo jadeo tan bajo que dudaba que alguien más la escucharía.

Pero para su suerte él fue consciente de lo que provoco su mirada irremediablemente en ella. Sonrió de forma prepotente mientras recorría de nueva cuenta con su mirada su cuerpo de forma descarada.

Removió incomoda las piernas y desvió su vista sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente. Se aplaudió a si misma por no haber caído desmayada y al mismo tiempo trato de volver a verlo. Podía ver su más que perfecto perfil con un aura masculina llena de misterio y salvajismo que a ella se le hizo antojable.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener una charla con otras personas tenía el suficiente interés en ella como para estarla observando de reojo.

Se levantó lo más calmada posible sintiendo que a cada paso que daba a la salida de aquel lugar, sus piernas en cualquier momento flaquearían.

Respiró profundo una vez que se vio fuera del lugar y casi quiso echar a correr al sentir y ver en el reflejo de una tienda su cara arder más allá de lo humano.

Si volvía a ver a ese hombre de nuevo… moriría de forma mortal.

…

Siempre era puntual. Era algo que lo caracterizaba y caracterizaba a toda su familia, por alguna razón sintió que hoy no era un día de esos. Así que decidió llegar justo a tiempo según la directora Tsunade él debía de presentarse solo, después de todo parecía que nadie tenía el tiempo suficiente como para llevarlo al salón y dar una introducción a este mismo.

Camino como habitualmente acostumbraba, pero a cada paso dado, podía sentir las miradas femeninas comiéndoselo con la vista. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a tales comportamientos y a su vez tomaba ventajas de esto.

Pero desde hace unos días, en su cabeza solo rondaba una mirada perlada y cabellos largos negros con toques azulados.

Sonrió al recordar el intenso rubor que tuvo en todo momento y el cómo esta pareció huir de su mirada.

Después de aquella vez no la volvió a ver hasta que el término aceptando ser un profesor suplemente en un colegio, y con gran satisfacción se dio cuenta que esta estaba en dicho lugar y bajo su tutoría.

Era increíble como a esta le costaba siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y armar una frase coherente frente a él.

Ella era perfecta.

Y como tal la quería para él.

…

― Hyuuga.

Respingo en su lugar y apretó los libros contra su pecho, como efecto inmediato giro de forma lenta y frente a ella estaba el protagonista de sus sueños. De sus más recientes sueños desde que lo vio en aquel lugar.

― S-si.

Trato que el sonrojo que comenzaba a esparcirse por su rostro no fuera más notorio de lo que ya era. Armándose de valor alzo la vista para poder ver un par de oscuros ojos demasiados profundos observarle, y donde siempre terminaba hundida sin poder evitarlo. Sabia de sobra que le molestaba que no le vieran a los ojos, pero simplemente a ella le era imposible y siempre terminaba desviando la vista sintiendo su cara arder.

― Sígueme.

Trato que su pies le respondieran y que su corazón no golpeara con tanta fuerza su pecho, podía jurar que en cualquier momento el giraría y le diría que controlara sus desbocados latidos.

Sus ojos sin querer, pasaron a recorrer la amplia espalda bajando con suavidad viendo como esos pantalones de sastre negros le quedaban justo a la medida, dándole una buena vista. Se sonrojo un poco ante tal atrevimiento de su parte, pero últimamente eso pasaba seguido.

Respingo sin poder evitarlo cuando vio hacia donde se dirigían.

― ¿S-sasuke-sensei?

Él no se detuvo ni tampoco le contesto. Solo se dirigió hasta abrir una puerta al salón ahora vacío de clases.

Su estómago se removió con fuerza y sus piernas le comenzaron a fallar.

¡Ella no soportaría estar a solas con él!

― Entra.

Jalo todo el aire posible para llenar sus pulmones y obligo a su piernas a moverse, una vez dentro pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de un pequeño clic.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Antes de siquiera girar o preguntar algo el sonido de sus libros que llevaba en manos cayeron al suelo de forma ruidosa, mientras que sentía unos brazos rodearla y apretarla con fuerza.

― Shhh. No querrás que los pocos que quedan nos escuchen.

¡Oh dios!

¡Oh grandísimo dios!

¿Era acaso un sueño?

Sus piernas temblaban y no sabía si agradecer el hecho de que él la sostuviera en brazos, porque de lo contrario ya hubiera tenido un encuentro contra el duro piso.

― ¿S-sasuke-sensei que hace?

Sintió un leve roce en su cuello y no pudo evitar temblar y jadear un poco ante la sensación.

―…Hinata …Hinata…

Su cuerpo temblaba ante la forma ronca y suave de decir su nombre contra la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de forma lenta hasta llegar al escritorio, como pudo puso sus palmas de su manos como un apoyo mientras el apretaba su agarre desde atrás atrayéndola a su cálido cuerpo.

De repente tomo con su mano su mentó e hizo girar hacia atrás donde sin poder evitarlo ambos se vieron a los ojos.

Increíblemente podía ver su reflejo en esos ojos que la estaban quemando de forma abrazadora.

Ella realmente no estaba preparada para nada de lo que justo estaba pasando, pero tampoco se quejaría. Le encanta la forma en que todo esto se estaba tornando.

Y más que nada, quería preocuparse después. Ahora solo disfrutaría lo que fuera a pasar.

En un rápido pero suave movimiento él, la beso sintiendo como los fríos pero suaves labios de él pegaban contra los suyos. Suspiro de forma suave a sentir como él movió sus labios sobre los suyos como invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo. Trato de seguir el ritmo suave pero cuando justo creía que podría estar a su nivel, Sasuke hizo lo impensable.

Apretó con la suficiente fuerza unos de sus pechos y como efecto ella abrió la boca.

Su cabezo comenzó a dar vueltas cuando sintió la lengua de él recorrer y frotarse contra la suya.

No resistiría mucho tantas emociones. Trato de corresponder pero era bastante torpe.

― ¿Te gusto?

Escucho como él le preguntaba aun sobre sus labios sintiendo su aliento sobre el suyo. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado.

― S-si…

Logro responderle mientras que sentía como las manos de Sasuke le comenzaba acariciar sus piernas. Se sentía bastante avergonzada pero le gustaba la forma en que él la estaba tomando.

De repente estas comenzaron a ascender hasta estar al nivel de su cadera debajo de su falda y como los delgados dedos de él se enterraban jalando hacia atrás su cadera.

― ¡Ahh!

No pudo evitar soltar ese sonido cuando algo duro golpe contra ella.

Apretó sus manos sobre el escritorio cuando un segundo movimiento se dio. Cerro sus ojos esperando otro más pero este no llego abrió los ojos solo para segundos después sisear de forma placentera al sentir como él se restregaba de forma suave pero constante contra su trasero.

Dejo caer su pecho contra el escritorio cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke no se detendría, era demasiado para ella. No supo en que momento comenzó a corresponder, sintiendo que la vergüenza se esfumaba de forma rápida de su sistema.

― Hinata…

Una de las manos de Sasuke subió hasta enredarse en los cabellos de ella y jalarla hacia atrás, para volver a besarla de forma ardiente. Mientras que su otra mano se corría hacia delante bajando esta vez por el frente entre sus piernas.

Sus manos estaban a nada de ingresar cuando de mala gana se separó de ella.

Hinata solo alcanzo a sentir el cómo era jalada y sentada en una silla frente al escritorio.

Bastante aturdida estuvo cuando vio unos ojos oscuros brillar con una silenciosa promesa sentado detrás del escritorio.

― Espero entienda Hyuuga que debe atender mis clases siempre.

No entendía que pasaba. Hasta que su rostro giro en dirección de la ahora puerta abierta dejando ver la figura de Sizune en ella.

― Lo lamento. Espero no haber interrumpido nada. Pero Tsunade-sama le solicita.

Por primera vez quiso maldecir su suerte.

― No, solo estaba hablando con la señorita Hyuuga, que ha estado rebelde últimamente.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

Vio como él le miraba para después pararse como si nada y dirigirse a la puerta, como si en verdad nada hubiera sucedido.

― Espero esa actitud suya no se repita de nuevo. Ahora recoja sus libros.

Hinata bajo su vista a sus libros tirados y esparcidos en el suelo.

Pero antes de que ambos salieran de su campo de visión, por la puerta vio la mirada confundida de Sizune y la mirada divertida de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sintió arder su cara una vez estuvo sola y razono su forma de actuar con su sensei.

¡Cómo demonios lo vería ahora a la cara después de lo que sucedió!

 _¡Dios, ayúdame!_

Y no solo con él, sino con el problema que le dejo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Declaimer:  
Los personajes utilizados para esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**_ _ **.**_

 ****― " _Pensamientos o recuerdos_ ".  
― Hablan.

 _Gracias por tu comentario Daisuke, y este capítulo te lo dedico por tu apoyo :3. Espero les guste a mis demás lectores también :D. Aunque siento que he perdido el ritmo, tengo más ideas que pienso plasmar, así que esperen por más ¡SasuHina! XD_

 **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o  
Serie Drabbles y One Shot.  
Parte II.**

 _Oh no._

Oh no podía estar pasando esto.

Su mente solo procesaba eso. Había estado básicamente huyendo de él, y es que no era para menos lo que sucedió en ese salón tiene que quedar de esa manera.

No, no era una cobarde. Y por más que la idea fuera no solo hilarante y por demás tentadora le era imposible estar en el mismo lugar que él y no sufrir un paro cardíaco.

Lo peor es que su mente le gustaba demasiado hacerle recordar lo vivido Y su cuerpo reaccionar, era tan vergonzoso que inevitablemente sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tenue color rosado, para pasar a tener un rojo intenso que cubría completamente su rostro.

― Hinata... Hinata…

Y saber que su mente guardo celosamente esa forma ronca de decir su nombre mientras era tocada de esa forma placentera...

 _Pervertida..._

Camino de manera torpe hasta estar en la puerta que daba a la biblioteca. Dejo salir un suspiro suave mientras ingresaba apretando con fuerza un par de libros.

Saludo amablemente a la encargada y paso a dejar por ella misma los libros que había tomado días antes para distraerse. Camino por los pasillos hasta dar con el corredor más solitario de todos, donde solo estaban aquellos libros de pastas gruesas y con un olor mucho más fuerte, otro suspiro dejo salir hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Tomo el libro mientras lo contemplaba y procedió a dejarlo en su lugar.

Tomo el otro y trato de también hacer lo mismo, pero no contó con que su pequeña estatura no le dejaba acomodarlo, se paró en puntillas pero aun así faltaba, frustrada después de varios intentos busco en que subir pero no había nada así que volvió a intentarlo.

― Si no puedes. Deberías pedir ayuda, ¿No crees? ―su cuerpo completo respingo al escuchar esa deliciosa voz. ―…Hinata.

― No había n-nadie a quien p-pedirle ayuda... ― susurró bajo, pero audible para la otra persona.

― Mph. Y no solo eso. Sino también me has estado evitando, ¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo eres posible eso?!

Era por demás obvio el porqué de su forma de actuar. Sintió rozar con suavidad su mano mientras que la ajena dejaba el libro en el lugar correcto, pero está no se alejó de la suya sino que la envolvió hasta quedar apresada.

Respingo ― Sasuke-sensei ¿Qué h-hace?

Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió su otra mano tomarla de la cintura y envolverla para después pegarla a ese cuerpo fuerte y cálido.

― Lo que tuvo que pasar la vez pasada... Hinata.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando él, le tomo el mentón para plantarle un delicioso beso. Sus labios apretaban con dulzura y lujuriosa los suyos hasta que el delineo de forma placentera el borde de su labio inferior dándole una leve mordida al final.

Sonrío de forma tenue, girando aún en sus brazos para tomar esos labios adictivos y darle el acceso que tanto quiere.

― Estas bastante cooperativa...

Susurró por lo bajo Sasuke volviendo a tomar de nueva cuenta esos labios cerezas con los suyos. El sonrojo no se hizo tardar en aparecer en esas mejillas pálidas que inevitablemente le provocaron unas ganas de querer también probarlas. Y sin pensarlo lambio y mordió cual exquisito manjar.

― ¡Ahh…!

Cerro sus ojos cuando él le tomo de las piernas para alzarla y caminar con ella hasta una mesa de ese pasillo, sintiendo a su paso como la lengua juguetona de su sensei aún seguía probando sus mejillas. Un nuevo tono de rojo subió hasta su rostro cuando sintió quedar atrapada entre una mesa y el ahora caliente cuerpo de Sasuke.

― A-aquí no. Alguien puede vernos...

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna a ver esa sonrisa marcar tan hermoso rostro.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ― Eso... es algo que tenemos que comprobar...

Y la dejo recostada en la mesa con suavidad, Hinata elevo la vista para ver como él tomaba su pierna hasta alzarla al nivel de rostro y besarla como efecto mariposa. Su corazón galopeaba contra su pecho con fuerza mientras observaba todo hasta llegar a su muslo.

― B-basta es suficiente... esto no está bien...

Sasuke le miro con sus profundos ojos negros hasta que le dio una nueva mordida a su muslo.

― Que no está bien, lo que hacemos ahorita o lo que queremos hacer... nada de eso me importa y ya debiste darte cuenta de ello.

Lo sabía. No podía negarse a él, no importaba realmente qué pensarían de alguien tan tímida como lo era ella porque en ese justo momento estaría haciendo eso sin ningún arrepentimiento de por medio o culpas.

― Ahhh... Sasuke...

Él le miro, y le encanto la forma en cómo se oía su nombre proviniendo de esos rosados labios. Debía admitir que tenía un encanto único que le volvía loco, pero mas que nada era en si ella. Esa aura que la rodeaba y esos sonrojos juntos a los tropiezos que está sola se provocaba le hacían irremediablemente querer estar a su lado.

Que más daban lo que otros opinaran. Ahora solo la quería a ella pera él solo.

Hinata por el contrario podía sentir los besos que comenzaban a darse en un límite demasiado vergonzoso para ella, ver como esos ojos ónix le miraban con tanta intensidad mientras llegaba hasta en medio de sus piernas.

― No lo h-hagas... es vergonzoso.

Sasuke paro sus caricias y vio los ojos que le suplicaban mientras las mejillas de ella no podían estar mas sonrojadas.

― Es tu primera vez. ― No era una pregunta, mas bien una afirmación que de alguna forma le hizo alegrase cuando vio como asentía sumamente avergonzada. ― Ya veo.

Y sin mas volvió a besar con suavidad y delicadeza los suaves labios mientras ingresaba trazando figuras sin formas por el fino estómago hasta rosar con la yema de sus dedos entre medio de sus senos.

Un suspiró suave se dejó salir y sonrío en el beso cortándolo por la falta de aire que era necesaria.

Miro de nuevo esos ojos de luna que lo habían cautivado, y rompiendo con los esquemas de su forma de actuar beso uno para besar después otro escuchando leves suspiros mientras unas de sus manos desabotonaban la camisa escolar para darle un vista perfecta de ese cuerpo, donde ya había tenido la dicha de tocar y degustar un poco.

Bajo rosando con sus labios sus mejillas, cuello hasta bajar completamente hasta su estómago y mirar hacia arriba a una pequeña Hinata expectante sonrío de lado, lambiendo alrededor de su ombligo para después simular pequeñas estocadas con su lengua dentro de dicho lugar.

Sus manos no quedándose quietas comenzaron a acariciar sus torneadas piernas y unas de estas se coló por su espalda hasta poder tomar el brassier de esta y quitarlo de su vista.

― E-espera...

Por supuesto que eso no estaba en sus planes. Y sin darle tiempo subió y engullo con fuerza uno de esos montes que se alzaban orgullosos, podía escuchar como suspiraba y gemía su nombre con regocijo.

Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a acariciar su espalda rasguñando de vez, mientras que sus piernas se enredaron en su cadera apretando hacia sí y en el proceso sacando uno que otro sonoro gemido.

― Mmm. Ahh...

― No quieres que alguien nos escuche ― Sintió como ella volvía apretar sus piernas entorno a él, y sonrío de lado ― Vaya, si eso deseas.

La mente de Hinata solo procesaba cosas deliciosas, sentir como era tocada, estrujada y besada era el máximo placer.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a picar y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa para poder tocar un poco de piel, sintiendo al paso como él terminaba de atender unos de sus senos para concentrarse en el otro y sus manos bajar y subir por sus piernas hasta rosar su intimidad.

― Ahhh...

No pudiendo evitarlo, gimió en alto. Y rogo porque nadie le hubiera escuchado. Sería demasiado para ella ser encontrada en tremenda situación.

― Parece que alguien esta lista.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando la espalda cuando un dedo se coló y comenzó a contornear en círculos su entrada. Lentamente fue colándose hasta sentir como entraba.

Momentos después su mente procesaba más, quería más de eso. Por su espalda pasaban deliciosos escalofríos que le pedían estar llena.

Sus ojos recayeron en quien le provocaba todas esas sensaciones y como si le entendiera, él de alguna forma se posicionó entre sus piernas y una vez mas beso sus labios.

―Sasuke, por favor.

Rogo. No podía estar más así, algo cálido se puso en su entrada y antes de que él la tomara le pidió se relajara. Hinata solo pudo suspirar una vez más cuando sus labios fueron sellados y algo grande, duro y caliente entraba dando de lleno en ella, gimiendo en alto el nombre de su sensei, mientras su espalda se arqueaba ante el dolor placentero.

― ¡Sasuke!

...

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Acaso había sido un sueño?

Porque si lo fue, realmente le gusto. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en esa suave cama.

―Veo que despertaste.

Giro de forma lenta.

O no, no había sido ningún sueño, y esa no era su cómoda habitación.

Vio una sensual sonrisa de lado formase en ese rostro mientras se acercaba a donde estaba. Estiro sus brazos y se dejó llevar, cuando esos labios tocaron los suyos y comenzaron a devorarlos de una forma demasiado dulce y ardiente.

Si era un sueño. Quería permanecer un poco más.

… _solo un poco más…_

 _By Amak_ _ **ii**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Declaimer:  
Los personajes utilizados para esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**_ _ **.**_

 ****― " _Pensamientos de Hinata_ ".  
― Hablan.

 _Hola! XD lo sé, hace bastante que no subía nada y siendo honesta es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero sea de su agrado. Para la próxima será algo dulce y lindo… creo._

 **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o**

 **Serie Drabbles y One Shot.**

 **Miradas.**

La primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, fueron bajo circunstancias no dichas. Siempre actuando a través de terceros, pero en aquel entonces justamente era eso.

Una simple mirada a un desconocido, que solo había pasado tan rápido como un parpadeo.

La segunda vez fue un poco más diferente, las razones ya no importaban. Porque independientemente de esto todo había sido tan rápido, una mirada de comprensión y disculpa que se sentía como más de mil palabras no dichas a través de sus labios cerrados.

La tercera… fue tan poderosa que habían dudado de ser ellos mismos. Dudaron y se consumieron tan lentamente que dolía en el alma saber que un muro invisible, pero a la vez tan sólida estaba en medio de ellos.

¿Cómo llegaron a este punto?

¿En qué momento cruzaron líneas invisibles? que ahora son tan fáciles de ver y hasta tocar. Como volver a ese punto donde fue uno más entre un millón, como volver a ser simples desconocidos.

―No pienses…―el susurro se oyó tan bajo, tan seductor que su mente se desconectó mientras que sus labios eran presionados con fuerza. Dañándolos a su paso sin reparación, marcándolos a un ritmo incesante de desenfreno único y pasional. ― No… no llores. No pienses y no… mires.

Su corazón latía de forma dolorosa con el ritmo de más profundo éxtasis. Dolía sin haber daño. Lloraba sin sentir en verdad las lágrimas que corrían por sus pálidas y sonrojadas mejillas, y gemía para el pecado. Gemía para una abrazadora mirada de un pozo negro sin fin. Tocaba y sentía su piel estremecerse bajo el tacto erróneo.

Dolía, dolía de la forma más placentera, y se destrozaba a cada embiste, sus finos labios se separaban y volvían a gemir en alto el nombre equivocado… y las veces que lo había dicho ya no se sentía tal mal como la primera.

Porque al acabar esta noche oscura, ella vería un hermosos cielo azul radiante donde no era más que una linda muñeca observando desde detrás como el hombre que tenía su corazón, simplemente se hacia el ignorante. Y como este aun observaba con ojos soñadores y un profundo cariño a alguien que jamás le devolvió el sentimiento de la misma forma.

Y el hombre que obtenía su cuerpo todas las noches era indiferente. Y no sabía que mirada infringía daño, la que fingía cariño, o la que quemaba a su paso su cuerpo, su alma y pensamientos.

Porque al final de todo, ambas dolían tan fuerte, que lo único que tenía para contrarrestar era una sonrisa quebrada y un corazón en las manos que caía en pedazos.

― _Por favor no me mires…_ _porque duele._

… _duele mucho._

 _By Amak_ _ **ii.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Declaimer:  
Los personajes utilizados para esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro**_ _ **.**_

 **Advertencias:** OoC; UA. SasuHina.  
 **Género:** Sobrenatural (?). Romance.  
 **Clasificación:** T.  
 **Resumen:** Si para obtener la felicidad entrego mi vida. Adelante tómala, no me importa porque seré parte de ti.

― " _Pensamientos o recuerdos_ ".  
― Hablan.

 **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o  
Serie Drabbles y One Shot.**

 **Me gustas.  
**

Su mirada siguió con interés cada uno de los suaves movimientos que hacían sus hábiles manos, para ir acomodando cada uno de los libros en las estanterías. Observaba de forma detenida las sonrisas que esta adquiría cada vez que alguien le pedía ayuda. Y a él más que a nadie le encantaba la forma en como ella, ayudaba a todos siempre mostrando una infinita sonrisa.

En ocasiones como esta. Era cuando más le gustaba estar presente. La biblioteca no tenía muchas personas que consultaran algún libro. Y justo por esto es que más le gustaba. Podía ver como los ojos de ella seguían con detenimiento la lectura. Sus expresiones cambiaban seguramente cuando alguna parte de libro llegaba en puntos clave, y ver deslizar sus dedos por las hojas de los libro era fenomenal.

La admiraba, le gustaba y le quería para él solo.

Sonaría egoísta, tal vez posesivo o incluso demente. Pero no importaba que pensara de él. Robaría cada uno de esos momentos solo para obtenerlos a su beneficio.

Seria suya en todo momento.

 _Rómpela._

Negó suavemente.

Se levantó de la silla para caminar hacia ella. Pudo distinguir como ella levantaba la mirada para observarle. Entre más se acercaba más se daba cuenta como ella poco a poco adquiría un leve tono de rosa en sus mejillas.

Sonrió suavemente hacia adentro, dejando caer el libro sobre el escritorio. ―Buenas, aquí traigo el libro que conseguí. ―sus miradas por breves momentos se encontraron, Hinata sonrió y asintió.

―Buenas, fue una buena lectura. ¿Le gusto mi recomendación?

Ella extendió su sonrisa marcando cada una de sus facciones de forma suave. El no pudo evitar que una mano viajara rápidamente para a acomodar un mechón detrás de su oreja.

 _Acaba con ella… rómpela._

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras desviaba la mirada.

 _Solo hazlo. Qué esperas_

Hizo caso omiso de esa voz burlona― Fue muy buena.― el retrajo su mano, soltando un suspiro. Debía controlar sus emociones. No podía caer simplemente de esa forma. Restregó un poco su cabello, y por rabillo del ojo pudo ver como ella le miraba. Su sonrisa creció lentamente. ―Tiene muy buenos gustos. Realmente me gusta.

Torpemente vio como asentía, y haciendo acopio de sus habilidades tomo la mano de ella que iba a tomar la pluma. La calidez que desprendía era suave, era fatal para él. Jalo con un movimiento suave pero firme su cuerpo hacia él. Una vez más entrelazaron sus miradas, ambos a pocos centímetros del otro.

Solo por un pequeño impedimento.

Ambos no supieron cuánto duraron de esta forma. Solo supo que en algún momento se acercaron lo suficiente como para que sus alientos chocaran.

―S-sasuke…―la voz se oyó más baja que un murmullo, pero entendible para él. Sin esperar a que volviera a hablar. Choco con suavidad un casto beso en sus labios. Eran tan dulce, y cálido.

Se desprendió de ella. Vio como viajaba la mano de ella a su boca para tocar sus labios. Inevitablemente sonrió a su acción avergonzada.

―Realmente me gustas. ― Su sonrojo incremento mientras bajaba la cabeza ―Mph. ― no espero respuesta, y se retiró del lugar, podía sentir la mirada en su espalda. Mas sin embargo no dio vuelta. Sus pensamientos internos comenzaban a ser un caos.

…

No había vuelto a frecuentar la biblioteca. No huía de Hinata, aunque para muchos eso fuera lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro. Y sus sentidos se sentían débiles. Mantenerse de esta forma le estaba costando bastante y mantener a raya lo demás también. Necesitaba desahogo, necesitaba fuerza para seguir viviendo.

Sus pies trastabillaron, y no pudo evitar soltar un maldición por lo bajo. A este ritmo no duraría mucho. Comenzaba a replantearse volver a hacer lo que acostumbraba antes de conocerla. Pero acaso sería lo mismo. No lo sabría sino lo intentaba. Más delante de él, vio un pequeño bar.

 _Victimas fáciles, víctimas que nadie preguntara por ellas. Pero tus solo quieres una… ve por ella…_

Intento ignorar esa voz burlona, esa voz que siempre le acompañaba. Dio más pasos torpes y de repente todo a su alrededor se congelo, maldijo con más ímpetu. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y no supo lo que sucedió después.

La próxima vez que despertó, lo primero que sintió fueron cálidas manos tocando su frente. Y después un pequeño paño con agua fría.

Rápidamente sus agudos ojos miraron alrededor. Y finalmente lo ubico el la mujer que con esmero le colocaba el paño.

―Basta, estoy bien. ―un golpe suave a su mano, y ella no hizo nada más por intentar algo de nuevo. Parecía que quería reclamar pero obviamente no lo haría. Lo único que hizo fue apretar sus manos en su regazo y morder suavemente su labio.

―Lo siento, no quería m-molestar…―incluso para él. Podía jurar que ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Soltó un gruñido y vio cómo se tensaba su menudo cuerpo.

―No te disculpes. Dije que estaba bien. Y no, no me molestas, todo lo contrario―. Desvió la vista observando la pared. Era demasiado interesante, pero finalmente giro a verla y vio como ella asentía. Sus pies la impulsaron hacia arriba y con las características de ella corrió hacia otra habitación. Dejándole a él en la cama solo observando.

―Tal vez tengas un poco de hambre. Hice un poco de sopa. E-espero te guste. ―no dijo nada, una vez estuvo de vuelta. Observo el platillo. Una mueca rápida se instaló en su rostro y desvío de nueva cuenta la mirada.

―No tengo hambre.― vil y cruel mentira. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero esa no era la comida que él, esperaba comer. Podía sentir como el ambiente se hacía incómodo. Y el sonido de bajas disculpas llenó el ambiente. Y entonces ella salió de la habitación dejándole solo. Estaba seguro que no volvería pronto. Posiblemente se imaginara que estaba jugando con ella. Pero su autocontrol estaba en su límite. Solo un pequeño error y todo se iría por un tubo.

Se recostó suavemente entre las sabanas y su sensible nariz capto su olor. Una fragancia de violetas, un suave aroma cálido. Enterró su nariz y dejo que el cansancio le venciera.

Cuando volvió a despertar fue por el sonido de suaves paso en su dirección. Capto un nuevo aroma en el ambiente a parte del de Hinata. Frunció su seño y abrió los ojos, sobre la mesa de noche se encontraba colocado una taza de café. Levanto la vista y vio como ella respingaba.

Supo entonces que su autocontrol se esfumaba más rápido que nunca.

Hinata retrocedió dos pasos, y entonces intento huir. Sus manos apenas rozaron su vía de escape, cuando la atrapo elevándola y dejándola caer sobre la cama. Sus cabellos negro se desparramaron sobre la cama y a, el jamás antes le había parecido tan erótico tal hecho. Su vista bajo por el cuerpo tembloroso.

―P-por favor… no me hagas daño. ―no prometía nada. Nunca antes y estaba seguro que ahora no iba ser diferente.

Más dentro de si algo peleaba porque una parte le decía, que no hace mucho le dijo que le quería. ―No diré nada, pero no me hagas daño. Por favor. ― Su voz era pánico toral. Y no la juzgaba. Cerro los ojos y al volver a abrirlos percibió como intentaba Hinata fundirce con la cama. Cada nervio de su ser le temía.

Y sus ojos acuosos no se despegaban de los suyos. Y justo en esto el reflejo del mismo, una vez más le recordaba porque se alejó.

 _Eres un cobarde Sasuke. Solo tómala y rómpela como a todas las demás. Rómpela. Hazla añicos._

Y, ¿realmente quería eso? Sus manos temblaron. Sentía algo cálido bajar por su mejilla izquierda. Ardía, pero le ignoro. Se acercó a la cama. Solo tomaría un poco y la dejaría. Hizo caso omiso de esa voz burlona que aun permanecía dentro de él. Su mano se estiro hacia la cara pálida de Hinata, toco levemente su mejilla con el reverso de su mano. Y bajo esta podía sentir los temblores y las cálidas lágrimas que ella había dejado escapar y escapaban de sus ojos.

―Solo un poco… y me iré... ― dejo las palabras que escaparan de su labios y llenaran el silencio de la habitación.

― ¿Qué eres, quién eres? ―su voz suave linda. ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi…?―las palabras poco a poco se atoraron en su garganta. La sonrisa que estuvo contemplando todo este tiempo estaba completamente extinguida de sus labios. Acerco su rostro hacia el de Hinata. Ella se removía incomoda tratando de escapar, pero parecía que en el fondo sabía que no podrá hacerlo.

―Si te digo. Tendrás más miedo de mí. ―sus ojos conectaron con lo de ella. Parecía sorprendida y le miraba cada vez más asustada pero bajo todo esto podía incluso jurara que había curiosidad.

―Tus ojos… están volviendo a su color. ―negó. Sus manos tomaron el cuerpo tembloroso hasta sentarlo en la cama. Acaricio con su mano izquierda la cara. Sintiendo nuevamente la suavidad de esta bajo su tacto. Bajo tan lento y tan suave rozando la yema de sus dedos por la piel de Hinata, hasta apartar unos mechones de cabello de su cuello. Su otra mano descansaba en la cadera con tranquilidad.

Manos frágiles apretaron sus hombres. Tirando hacia atrás para intentar alejarlo.

―Bajo otras circunstancias ―apretó la yema de sus dedos contra la pálida piel de su hombro, dejando a su paso marcar rojas del recorrido ―Tal vez te hubiera cortejado― oyó sus propios y casi nulos latidos del corazón golpear. ― Y te haría gritar mi nombre mientras te hacia mía. ―sintió como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía ante sus palabras.

Acerco su boca hasta rozar con sus labios su hombro.

―Aun lo puedes hacer…― el quiso reír por la tontería que dijo. Pero la seguridad en sus palabras era un indicativo que no lo era.

Negó y subió su boca hasta su oído Colocando un suave y casto beso. Tomo con sus manos el rostro para poder verle. Estaba sorprendido de que ella controlara el miedo que hasta hace poco sentí por él. No dudo por ningún momento, que ella era perfecta solo para él.

Pero estando a su lado era aún más peligroso. Distraído en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando ella tomo su rostro. Aunque tembloroso sus dedos limpiaron con suavidad sus mejillas. Intento a ser amago de una sonrisa, pero era claramente obvio que no podría.

Se fue alejando del calor que le proporcionaba y le vio directo a sus ojos, desvió su vista hasta sus manos que cayeron hacia ella.

La sangre manchaba su piel. Que hipocresía, él era hasta hace poco intento obtener de ella eso. Alejándose lentamente, hecho una última mirada sobre Hinata. Pareció que capto el mensaje porque en un movimiento rápido intento levantarse y llegar a él.

―No te acerques. ― se detuvo, y como ultima cosa egoísta que quería hacer, la observo para guardarla en su memoria para siempre.

―Sasuke…―…era tan frágil.

 _Solo hazlo… ¿dudas nunca antes lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ahora?_

― Porque… me gusta.

Y desaprecio. Dejando detrás de si a lo que había jurado seria suyo. A quien no pudo obtener, porque no podría mantenerla a salvo de sí mismo.

Porque si el continuaba ahí, bebería la vida de ella para siempre.

….

Sus muñecas dolían un poco. Había estado acomodando y limpiando cada libre de cada estante. Sus manos se movían por si solas, y sus pensamientos la traicionaban a menudo. Intento que los temblores de su cuerpo no se vieran, cada vez que alguien entro, imaginando que posiblemente era Sasuke y vendría por ella.

El miedo aún estaba presente. Pero su corazón que siempre fue amable le decía que él no le quería hacer daño. Su corazón juraba con latidos desbocados cada vez que la yema de sus dedos acariciaba suavemente sus labios que él le quería. Que nunca quiso hacerle daño.

Y nunca lo hizo. Y ella le creía fervientemente,

Para los días que le siguieron sus ojos vagaban a diferentes rumbos en su caminar, esperando en uno de estos encontrarlo. Sus pensamientos traicioneros y el miedo que le produjo en aquella ocasión decía, que era una mala idea volver a encontrarlo. Pero ver sus ojos tristes mientras le hacía daño, el ver el cómo peleo contra el mismo para no hacerle nada.

Lo puso en un lugar especial. Dejo salir un suspiro bajo al recordar el tono de sus ojos. Un rojo sangre inyectado por pecados, pecados que posiblemente había peleado para que no sucediera. Las manos frías que la habían sostenido casi con cariño y anhelo aún estaban en su piel. El suave recorrido de sus dedos por su cuello estaba marcado aun sin marca visible.

Pero más que nada era si él. Quien, de alguna forma le hacia preguntase si no se estaba volviendo loca por tal pensamientos. Sus pasos se detuvieron el medio del parque. Podía oír el viento. ¿Algo estaba mal con ella?

Ese sentimiento burbujeante que nacía cada vez, mas fuerte en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke. Era un indicativo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. Una que se había borrado desde su último encuentro. Entonces más pasos se dieron con un lento andar. La brisa de invierno era fría durante la tarde, pero su corazón estaba tan tibio como sus dudas esclarecidas.

Más y más. La sonrisa crecía, pues ella no dudaría en nada en darle a él, todo de ella. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza al nivel del pecho, girando parcialmente hacia atrás. Como si estuviera alguien escuchando sus palabras.

―Si para obtener la felicidad entrego mi vida. Adelante tómala, no me importa porque seré parte de ti.

Un susurro dicho apenas audible. Y de nuevo comenzó su andar.

Detrás de ella alguien escucho esas palabras tan gratificantes.

Un lienzo apenas pintándose, calentando un corazón dañado y generando nuevas formas.

… _No dudare en tomarte…_

 **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o** ::: **O** ::: **o  
**

**Notas finales.  
** _¡Si he vuelto! Esta vez espero salga como espero. Gracias a los follow. Si alguien no capto, no es que Sasuke este demente, bueno tal vez sí. Pero estoy "intentando" generar una segunda personalidad. Mm, y una cosa más, no sé cuándo vuelva a escribir, pero no abandonare. Me encanta el SH. ^^_

By Amak **ii**.


End file.
